Habis manis, Naru ditinggal
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: Sasuke datang langsung main grepe-grepe Naruto yang entah lagi apa."Ahhh... Sasuke."."Rindu padaku? Dobe!"."Akkhhh...".Fic iseng dariku spesial untuk temen FB.SasuNaru.Yaoi.Oneshoot.


**...**

Spesial for **Tomoyo To Sakura **teman FB

**Habis manis, Naru ditinggal : Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Lime/Lemon, Typo, PWP dan warning-warning lainnya.**

**Gak suka? Tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja, asal resiko tanggung sendiri loh ya!**

**Bisa menyebabkan iritasi ringan, serangan jantung dan mual.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Naruto yang tengah dalam _mode sage_ dikejutkan oleh sekelebat bayangan hitam yang kini telah mendekap dirinya dari belakang. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan _cakra_ sosok di belakangnya yang kini tengah menciumi tengkuknya dan sukses membuahkan desahan pelan dari bibirnya.

"Mmhhh..,"

Sebelah tangan pucat berbalut _handban_ warna hitam dengan lincah menelusup kedalam jaket Orange hitam milik Naruto. Sedangkan tangan yang lain menahan kedua lengan Naruto diatas kepala si pirang.

"Nggh... Si-siapa?" tanya Naruto dibalik desahannya.

"..."

Sang sosok misterius mulai mengecup tengkuk Naruto sesekali menggigit dan menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah di leher _tan_ Naruto.

"Akkhh... Nnhhh.. Le-lep pa-paaasss..," ronta Naruto di balik erangannya. Manik _sapphire_ miliknya mulai sayu karna terbawa nafsu.

Seolah tak mendengar semua protes Naruto, sosok itu semakin gencar menggerayangi tubuh ramping di dekapannya. Hingga kini jubah merah serta jaket yang melekat di tubuh Naruto telah mengekspos dada bidang nan mulus milik sang _blonde_. Sepertinya sosok itu telah berhasil membuka resleting jaket Naruto.

"Kau begitu memabukan..," bisik suara milik sosok dibelakang Naruto.

"Naruto," lanjutnya dengan mengemut kuping Naruto.

Membuat Naruto mendesah dengan mata terbelalak terkejut.  
_**'Suara ini..,'**_ batin Naruto.

Namun belum sempat ia menoleh untuk memandang sosok dibelakangnya. Badannya sudah ditarik berputar menghadap sosok misterius itu, akibatnya Naruto jatuh dari kursi _Hokage_nya dengan punggung menghantam lantai keramik. Sedangkan sosok yang membanting Naruto menindih sang Blonde dan memandang dengan pandangan penuh nafsu.

Naruto merintih sakit sambil memejamkan mata saat mencoba menggerakan badannya untuk bangkit. Namun ia segera membuka mata lalu terbelalak _shock_ saat melihat sosok yang tengah menindihnya.

"Sa... Su... Ke..,?" gumamnya terkejut.

"Rindu padaku? _Dobe_!" sahut Sasuke dengan seringai andalannya.

"Ke- akkhhh..,"

Perkataan dari bibir Naruto terputus akibat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mencubit puting merah jambu miliknya. Membuat suatu sengatan menyerang tubuhnya. Desiran halus didadanya membuat tubuh Naruto menggelinjang.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya di atas dada Naruto hanya untuk menghisap puting sang _blonde_ dan disambut desahan hangat dari Naruto.  
"Ahh... Ahnn..." desah Naruto.

Butiran peluh mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Nafasnya terlihat terengah menahan sensasi yang diberikan Sasuke. Terlebih tangan Naruto yang ditahan oleh Sasuke membuatnya tak berdaya dan hanya bisa pasrah menikmati perlakuan Sasuke.

"Kau menikmatinya, Naruto?" ucap Sasuke saat dilihatnya Naruto diam tak melawan. Ia hanya bisa mendesah-desah nikmat.  
Bahkan tangannya yang sudah dilepas oleh Sasuke saat dirasa tak ada perlawanan, kini mulai meremas rambut pria diatasnya. Menarik surai _raven_ itu agar lebih lama menjilat, mengecup dan menghisap putingnya.

Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat wajah sang _Dobe_ yang kini penuh dengan peluh, sedikit memerah dan terengah. Sungguh sang Uchiha tak tahan untuk tidak menjilat bibirnya saat melihat pemandangan _eksotis_ dihadapannya.

Sontak saja Sasuke meraup bibir Naruto yang setengah terbuka akibat mengatur nafasnya. Dan tentu saja Sasuke dengan mudah menelusupkan lidahnya untuk bergerilya di dalam mulut Naruto.

Tangan kanan Sasuke mengusap seluruh tubuh Naruto mulai dari leher, dada, perut dan punggung. Bahkan sesekali Sasuke menepuk pantat Naruto dan meremasnya. Membawa sensasi nikmat pada diri Naruto.

"Ahhnn... Ahhnn... Mmmh... Nggh... Sas-Sasuke..." Naruto mendesah manja.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bebas membelai pipi bergores Naruto. Kepala bersutai hitam itu terlihat bergerak kesamping, mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Akkhhh!" teriak Naruto saat merasakan tangan Sasuke meremas benda yang mengeras dibalik celana _orange_nya.

Sedikit merayap kebawah, Sasuke kini sudah berada diatas barang privasi Naruto yang nampak mengeras. Sekali lagi bungsu Uchiha itu menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar.

"Ja-jangan Li-lihat," larang Naruto saat dilihatnya Sasuke hanya memandang benda keras yang masih tertutup celana itu penut minat.

Naruto hendak menutupi selangkangannya dengan sebelah paha saat dirasa Sasuke menahan kedua pahanya dengan sepasang tangan _alabaster_ miliknya. Membuat Naruto tak tahan membuang muka kesamping, wajahnya merah padam. Nafasnya terengah tak beraturan. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

Sungguh _pose_ yang begitu menggoda dimata Sasuke.

**.**  
**.**

**SREK**

**.**  
**.**

Tangan pucat Sasuke menurukan resleting celana _orange_ Naruto. Menampakan _boxer_ hijau daun didalamnya. Tak ingin berlama-lama, Sasuke segera menurunkan semua celana Naruto sampai sebatas paha. Hingga membuat kejantanan Naruto berdiri mengacung akibat _foreplay_ yang dilakukan _shinobi_ pelarian dari Konoha itu. Sasuke pun melahap kejantanan Naruto dengan penuh nafsu, menaik turunkan mulutnya untuk memberikan rasa nikmat pada sang _uke_.

"Ah... Ahh... Mmmhh... Uuhhhnn..."

Desahan Naruto membahana memenuhi ruangan kecil tersebut. Tangannya mencengkeram jubah merah yang kini sudah membentang dan sedikit melorot dibawah tubuhnya.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Mmhh... Sasuke... Ahhnn... " desah Naruto semakin menjadi.

Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak nikmat. Jari tangannya sedikit memerah akibat terlalu keras mencengkeram jubah miliknya. Matanya terpejam dengan kepala mendongak dan bibir yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahannya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengangkat kedua kakinya untuk memberi akses pada Sasuke agar lebih leluasa menjamah miliknya dibawah sana. Tangan _tan_nya terulur untuk meraih rambut _emo_ Sasuke dan meremas-remas serta menjambaknya pelan. Memberi tanda pada sang _raven_ kalau ia begitu menikmatinya.

"Sas-saskey... Ak-aku... Unnghhh...,"

Naruto tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya akibat Sasuke yang mempercepat tempo kulumannya. Ia semakin cepat menggerakan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah hingga Naruto berteriak, sedikit melengkungkan tubuhnya.

"Aakkkhh... Hnnn..," tangan Naruto menahan kepala Sasuke agar tak beranjak dari penis yang kini tengah mengeluarkan spermanya. Hingga Sasuke merasakan cairan lengket sedikit berbau anyir membasahi mulutnya, lalu menelannya tanpa sisa.

"Haah... Haah... Haah..," suara nafas Naruto yang memburu terdengar setelah pemuda pirang itu mencapai klimaks dimulut Sasuke.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke memandang Naruto penuh arti. Namun tak ada ekspresi berarti yang terpahat di wajahnya.  
Dengan gerakan anggun, Sasuke berdiri dari posisinya.

Membuatnya bisa memandang Naruto yang nampak begitu menggairahkan dari atas. Dada mulus yang terekspos terlihat naik turun mencoba mencari pasokan udara, jubah serta jaket yang melorot sampai lengannya, sebelah kaki yang tertekuk, serta celana dalam, _boxer_ dan celana panjang _orange_ nampak menggelantung di paha sebelah kiri Naruto. Sungguh menggiurkan.

"Sasuke?"

Suara Naruto membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke. Segera saja Sasuke berpaling kearah Naruto. Terlihat Naruto berusaha untuk duduk ditengah badannya yang lemas akibat _orgasme_ tadi. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu membantu Naruto untuk duduk dan mencoba menormalkan nafasnya sampai kembali normal. Setelahnya manik _sapphire_ itu menatap mata sehitam malam Sasuke dengan pandangan sedikit... Menggoda.

"Sasuke..," panggil Naruto dengan desahan mengalir mengiringi.

Membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk tidak membungkuk dan melumat bibir Naruto.

"Mmmhhh... Sasuke..," desah Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

**.**  
**.**

"Ahh..," tiba-tiba saja sesuatu membuat Sasuke berteriak sedikit nikmat.

Terkejut. Itu yang dilakukan saat Sasuke merasakan tangan Naruto sedang meraba dan memijat-mijat penis Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke masih saja asyik melumat bibir si pirang. Merasakan setiap getaran mengaliri tubuhnya hingga mengumpul di area tengah selangkangannya. Membuat benda itu semakin berdenyut menegang.

Dengan cekatan Naruto melepaskan tali tambang dan kain yang menutupi celana hitam Sasuke. Sedikit meraba ia membuka resleting celana hitam itu, mengambil benda kemerahan dibalik celana dalam Sasuke lalu mengocoknya pelan.

"Mm..," desah Sasuke disela ciumannya.

Pagutan basah itu semakin mengganas takala Sasuke merasakan sensasi yang menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya. Badannya terasa gerah, _libidon_ya seolah ingin membuncah keluar.

"Gunakan mulutmu, _Dobe_!" suara parau Sasuke akibat Nafsu terdengar begitu seksi ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk singkat. Ia begitu antusias sat melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit terengah dengan mata setengah menutup akibat Nafsu. Membuat Naruto ingin melihat ekspresi lain pemuda _stoic_ didepannya. Dengan mantap Naruto melesakan penis Sasuke kedalam mulutnya, lalu memaju mundurkan kepala pirangnya. Mencoba memberikan kenikmatan pada Sasuke.

"Mmm... Nnn..," desah Naruto dibalik kulumannya.

"Lebih cepat, Naruto!" perintah Sasuke keenakan.

Matanya terpejam dengan kepala mendongak keatas merasakan sensasi nikmat dari bibir Naruto. Kedua tangannya menahan kepala Naruto, sesekali meremas-remas surai pirang itu.

"Mmm..," gumam Sasuke tak jelas.

"Nnn... Mmm... Mmhhhh..," racau Naruto.

Ia merasa kewalahan saat Sasuke menggerakan dan menjambak-jambak kepala Naruto cepat serta ganas. Hingga ikat kepala didahi Naruto terjatuh akibat, ikatannya lepas saat Sasuke meremas rambut Naruto.

Sasuke yang telah tenggelam dalam kenikmatan pun tanpa sadar menggerakan pinggulnya, seakan mulut Naruto adalah lubang kenikmatan yang sempit dan hangat. Tak diperdulikannya Naruto yang mencengkeram celana hitam Sasuke. Terlihat airmata membasahi pipi _tan_nya.

Namun itu tak membuat Sasuke memelankan hentakan pinggulnya. Bahkan gerakannya semakin cepat dan tak terkendali. Terlebih saat seseuatu berusaha keluar dari kejantanannya.

Sekali dorongan dimulut Naruto. Sasuke segera menarik penisnya keluar dari mulut hangat Naruto. Mengocok penisnya sebentar hingga dirasa cairannya akan keluar, ia mengarahkan kejantanannya di pipi Naruto.

Cairan putih kental milik Sasuke menyembur membasahi pipi Naruto, beberapa menetes jatuh di dada Naruto yang tak tertutupi sehelai kain. Belum selesai cairan Sasuke berhenti memuncrat, Naruto sudah lebih dulu ambruk kelantai dengan menciptakan bunyi **'Bruk'** pelan.

Nafasnya memburu, jantungnya berdetak kian cepat. Tubuhnya kini penuh dengan sperma milik Sasuke yang berceceran di atas dadanya juga ada beberapa yang menodai jubahnya.

**.**  
**.**

Lelah. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto. Ia hendak memejamkan mata saat dilihat Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan kaki disamping tubuhnya tengah memasang kembali tali tambangnya. Merapikan penampilannya.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Naruto.

Matanya masih sayu menggoda saat bertanya pada Sasuke. Hingga Sasuke harus berusaha menahan nafsunya karena ia harus segera kembali ke markas Orochimaru. "Ya!" jawabnya pelan.

Raut kecewa terukir di wajah manis Naruto.  
"Begitu ya," desah Naruto. Pandangannya menjadi sendu.

Tangan Sasuke menjulur menggapai pipi Naruto, ditariknya lembut agar mata _sapphire_ itu memandang dirinya, seiring dengan dirinya berjongkok di atas tubuh Naruto.

"Aku akan kembali..," ujar Sasuke.

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Diakhiri dengan ciuman dikening.  
"Nanti," lanjutnya kemudian.

Segera setelah itu Sasuke beranjak bersiap untuk pergi. Namun tangan Naruto mencegahnya.

"Aku menunggumu!" tandas Naruto mantap. Matanya menyipit dengan senyum lembut menghiasai wajahnya. Hingga Sasuke sedikit menyunggingkan senyum melihatnya. Setelah itu Sasuke pergi dengan meninggalkan kabut asap diruangan Naruto.

Naruto beranjak berdiri menuju jendela. Tangannya merapatkan jaket dan jubah yang tak terkancing itu sambil memandang langit kota Konoha yang cerah. Senyum bahagia setia menghiasi paras manisnya.

Menyadari sesuatu yang lengket Naruto berjalan ketengah ruangan sambil menggerutu.  
"Aku harus mandi lagi kan kalau begini..," jeda sebentar.

"Lalu, alasan apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kotetsu saat ia membersihkan ruanganku?" gumamnya frustasi.

"Setidaknya bersihkan dulu cairanmu sebelum kau pergi, Teme!" umpat Naruto kesal.

Yah! Sepertinya _Hokage_ kita itu tak akan memerlukan jasa OB jika dilihat dari caranya memnggosok lantai menggunakan Tissue dengan tekunnya. Berusaha menghilangkan cairan lengket sang Uchiha.

Kesiannya Naru. Habis manis, sperma ditinggal (?) Hahaha. Yang penting Happy lah ya.

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Sampai jumpa...

**.**

**.  
**

**®Kizuna**


End file.
